A Dance of the Night
by Angelic Night Goddess
Summary: Full summary inside, WendyPeter fic Finito!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, so no suing! But I would appreciate it if you would review...**_

_**My Word: Uhhh this is my first Peter Pan fic so go easy on me...I will take constructive criticism (flames) so everyone's welcome.**_

_**Pairing: Peter/Wendy**_

_**Summary: Wendy had grown to be a young woman. She had recently turned nineteen and was still waiting for Peter to come back to visit, even though she knew that he wouldn't like what he saw. When Wendy goes outside to investigate something at another of her father's boss's parties she gets the surprise of the life time.**_

_Wendy sits on the window-seat of the old nursery's window. She is dressed in a pure white dress. It has sparkling white and clear sequins and strappy sleeves. The dress has a long beautiful train, seen when she stands. When she thinks back on her memories, its very much like the dress that the Fairy Queen wore when she and her prince danced._

_After her's, Michael's, and John's adventure, along with the big welcoming of the lost boys, John and Michael were moved to another part of the house along with the lost boys. _

_Every night since her last encounter with Peter, she kept the window opened. Every night before she went to bed she would look out to the sky and looks to the second star to the right._

_Wendy sighs and makes her way to her bedroom door. She, her mother, and father were going to one of those social parties that her father's boss held. She walks downstairs to meet her parents in the den. _

_Wendy walks into the den. Her mother nods to her daughter, "You will be the angel of the party," Mary says, hugging her only daughter._

_Wendy smiles slightly. She wraps her arms around her mother. The two pull apart when George, Wendy's father, clears his throat from the doorway. _

_"Are my ladies ready?" He asks, smiling._

_"Yes," Mary replies, taking her husband's offered arm. "I believe we are."_

_Wendy nods, taking her father's other arm. They walk out to the carriage and get in. The ride to the boss's home was silent. and uneventful._

_As the carriage pulls up, the door opens. A man offers Wendy his hand as a guide for her to step down out of the carriage. Wendy takes it and lets the gentleman lead her to the grand entrance._

_The man holds the door open for her and lets her walk in alone. She descends the staircase alone. Wendy looks around, picking up part of her train, she heads off to the drink table. _

_Wendy picks up a champagne glass that is filled with water and sips at it. She walks around the party nodding her hellos to people she didn't even know. She walks over to the window._

_As Wendy looks out of the window, something catches her attention. A shadow moving around in the dead night. Wendy looks around, glancing at her parents, who were talking to her father's boss._

_Wendy slips to the back door. She opens the door and walks out into the snow covered garden. Wendy looks around, looking for the shadow that had caught her attention._

_She walks around picking up her train as she does so. She looks up and comes face to face with a boy's bright green eyes and amused smirk. Wendy steps back, her eyes filling with shock._

_"P-Peter?" She calls out, "Is that you?"_

_The boy with the bright green eyes, nods, his feet meeting he ground with a soft "plop." He looks at her dress then up to her face, green eyes meet brown, "Is this what you wanted?" Peter asks, "Being dressed up for something that you don't even want to be at?"_

_Wendy looks back to the house, her eyes glistening in what little light there is out in the garden. She shakes her head, "Its the experience that I am looking for," Wendy replies softly, "I merely want to experience what my mother experience when she was growing up."_

_Peter follows her gaze to the house, "Experience?" He asks._

_"Yes, Peter," Wendy says softly, "Experience."_

_The two stand in silence for a few moments, Wendy contemplating what to say, Peter just staring at Wendy. _

_"You came back," Wendy whispers, finally._

_"Yes," Peter says, "I came back, but I guess I shouldn't have."_

_Wendy's gaze turns back to his, her look crosses between confusion and worry._

_"You wouldn't want to come back with me to Neverland," Peter says, bitterly._

_Wendy sighs, "Peter," She says, "I can't go back. I grew up, Peter."_

_"Then I guess I can't go back either, " Peter says. A bright light surrounds him, causing Wendy to step back cautiously, away from the light. When the light subsides, Peter is much taller, and is dressed in a black tux. His hair is tames. He looks to be about nineteen._

_Wendy gasps in surprise. She reaches up to touch his face but stops midway, pulling her hand back before touching his cheek with he tips of her gloved fingers. "Is this real?" She asks in a whisper. _

_Peter nods, "Neverland wasn't much fun after you and the lost boys, and John and Michael left," Peter says, his voice slightly deeper. He takes hold of the gloved hand away from his face and kisses it._

_Wendy steps away from him, her eyes glistening. When he bows, the memory of them dancing in Neverland in the lights of the fairies, flashes through her mind. In retaliation, Wendy curtsies._

_Peter steps up offering his hand. When Wendy slides her's into his, he pulls her to him, his arm wrapping around her waist. He twirls her in the familiar dance._

_"Wendy," Peter whispers, calling to his love._

_"Peter," Wendy calls back, "I-I love you. I haven't been able to forget."_

_"Neither have I," He replies, "The kiss you said would always be mine, its the only thing that's kept me sane. I believe that's why I grew up."_

_Wendy smiles slightly, "You are my adventure of the life time," Wendy says._

_Peter smiles, leaning down, he kisses her slowly at first, but it deepens and their love flows from their bodies into the other's with the kiss. As the kiss continues, so does their dance._

_Peter pulls away, "I love you, too, Wendy," Peter says._

_The two continue their dance of the night._

_**Fin**_


End file.
